


Playthings For Warlocks And Their Familiars

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Gags, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warlock shows off his latest prize to his familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playthings For Warlocks And Their Familiars

The Warlock hummed to himself, pouring wine into a crystal glass. He watched as the purple liquid swished around briefly, settling down once he was finished and the bottle was set down. He sat in a cushioned chair beside the small table set up in his bedroom, one leg crossed over the other. Carefully he picked the glass up, taking a small sip from it as he started to make a gesture with his free hand, his body starting to crackle with dark energy for a brief moment as he focused on the summoning spell.

 

In a burst of flame and brimstone, Satthan's familiar appeared beside him. The Warlock had worked hard in order to gain the trust and approval of an Incubus but in the end he had been successful, becoming one of the rare few who could summon one to serve them. The Incubus smiled as he offered the Warlock a sweeping bow, cloven hooves clicking softly against the ground. “Master...”

 

“Oberi, have you seen my new two?” Satthan asked. He smiled as he pointed to Nolass, still locked tight in the metal frame, his head covered in a stifling leather head save for his pointed ears. The Blood Elf smiled at the way his familiar's eyes widened at the sight and he held out the glass of wine to him. “A good catch, hm?”

 

Oberi smiled, showing off sharp teeth before accepting his master's wine. He drank his fill before refilling the glass and handing it back with a nod of his head. Glowing blue eyes were locked on the captive's form, staring hungrily at his muscular form and flaccid penis. “A pretty little hunter,” he agreed.

 

“Do you wish to play with him?” Satthan asked.

 

“Oh!” Oberi whirled around to look down at the Warlock, smiling brightly as he clapped his clawed hands together. “Can I?” he asked.

 

“I want him alive,” he warned.

 

Nolass listened helplessly as his captor spoke to another person. He grunted softly, tugging a little on his restraints. He could hear the odd sound of hooves coming towards him and he bit down hard on his ballgag, struggling not to let whoever or whatever was coming towards him to see that he was afraid.

 

With a giggle Oberi reached out, grabbing Nolass' hooded face. He turned his head slightly as if he could see him underneath the tight leather, humming to himself. “Pretty little Night Elf...far from home with no chance of going back,” he mused. “I wonder...have you tried his mouth yet?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Satthan.

 

“With the spider gag,” he answered with a shrug.

 

“Hmm...do you think he'll be more willing to suck after a session with me?” the Incubus mused aloud.

 

Satthan laughed, shaking his head at his familiar. “You were always the clever one,” he said.

 

With permission granted, Oberi let go of Nolass' face and he walked around to stand behind him. He removed a leather flogger from his belt, idly twirling it in his hand as he looked over the captive's naked back and ass. “Such a nice body...a lovely catch!” he cooed, flashing his master a toothy smile over the groaning slave's shoulder.

 

Nolass screamed around his gag when he was suddenly struck across his ass. The Night Elf arched his back, whimpering and thrashing in his restraints as the Incubus started to flog him. Most of the blows were focused on his ass, turning the purple flesh red over time. Other blows were focused on the inside of his thighs and his shoulders, spreading the color around as evenly as possible. The blows never lessened in strength and by the time the Incubus had finished; Nolass' body was trembling from the throbbing, his hands clenched into tight fists.

 

Happily the Incubus walked around to stand in front of the Night Elf, running his tongue over his teeth. He placed his hands on the squirming captive's hips before leaning forward, taking a nipple into his mouth before starting to suck. He reached up to pinch and tease the other nipple while he worked, his claw threatening to pierce and draw blood at any moment. With a wet pop he pulled away once the nipple was hard, sighing to himself before giving the other the same treatment.

 

Once both of Nolass' nipples were hard; Oberi happily produced a pair of clamps from his belt. They were made out a cold black metal and they pinched down on Nolass' nipples cruelly, making him scream under his hood. “Easy...easy...” the Incubus taunted, stroking his chest with the palm of a hand. “They look so lovely on you!”

 

Satthan watched as his familiar played with his slave with a small smile. He drank his wine, letting it roll over his tongue as the Incubus forced whimpers out of the captive. He perked up when Oberi slowly dropped down onto his knees, taking Nolass' cock into his mouth, suckling on the head to force him into erection. “How does he taste?” he asked.

 

Oberi pulled back, kissing along the underside of Nolass' erection before looking over at the Warlock. He smiled at him, nodding his head as he stroked Nolass' cock. “He tastes wonderful!” he sighed.

 

“Make him cum,” Satthan commanded. He watched as his familiar obeyed him immediately, taking the Night Elf's erection fully into his mouth and down his throat. The Incubus hummed loudly as he started to bob his head and suck on it, swallowing around the head with a moan. Oberi dug his claws into Nolass' hips, gripping onto them tightly as he eagerly sucked, forcing an orgasm out of the other, swallowing his semen greedily once it hit his tongue. “Well?”

 

“Wonderful! Oh this one is so fun to play with!” Oberi cooed, pushing himself back up onto his hooves. He looked at the hooded slave thoughtfully for a moment, tilting his head to the side before turning back to Satthan. “Have you tried penetrating him yet?”

 

The Blood Elf laughed and shook his head, finally getting up from his chair and walking over to him. “No, not yet,” he confessed. “Perhaps now is as good a time as any?”

 

Nolass listened as the two continued to talk about him. He mewled softly, bracing himself as he listened to the sounds of fabric rustling and falling to the ground. His sharp ears caught the sound of a jar being opened and he mewled, trying to brace himself as best as he could before he felt the first slick finger pressing against his hole.

 

Satthan penetrated Nolass with one lubricant covered finger first. He felt the way the Night Elf tightened around the digit but he started to move his finger inside of him regardless, humming soothingly into one of his exposed ears. Eventually he was able to force a second finger inside of him, cooing as he felt him starting to relax as he continued to fuck him with his fingers. Soon enough he was able to add a third and he sighed when he finally pulled out, resting his hands on Nolass' hips.

 

“Ready?” he taunted. He snorted when the Night Elf shook his head, bracing himself briefly before plunging forward.

 

Oberi watched with hooded eyes as his master started to thrust inside of his slave, making his entire body jerk and rock inside of his metal frame. The Incubus smiled to himself at the sight, reaching up to play with the leather hood. He pulled the material up just enough to expose the Night Elf's gagged lips, pulling the gag out of his mouth. The slave's moans and whimpers soon filled the room at a louder volume and he giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips to silence him.

 

Nolass was pressed against two bodies now. His body was aching in pain and pleasure, Satthan's cock thrusting deep inside of him, striking his prostate with every thrust inside of him. His cock however was unable to become hard a second time so soon and it flopped uselessly with every rock of his body. Timidly he started to return Oberi's kisses, whimpering against his abnormally warm lips.

 

When Satthan came he pulled out first, coating Nolass' lower back and ass with his semen. He sighed in satisfaction when he was finished, nuzzling against the other's neck, kissing it. “Very good...”

 

“He's a perfect catch, master,” Oberi agreed, forcing Nolass to suck on one of his claws. “But...”

 

The Warlock cocked an eyebrow at his familiar, “but?”

 

“But I have a better idea for how to display him,” he offered.

 

“Show me.”

 

* * *

 

Nolass mewled around the metal bit forced between his teeth as he squirmed ever so slightly in his restraints. His face was no longer covered, allowing the Night Elf to look around and see everything happening around him. The bit was incredibly thick, forcing him to keep his teeth parted, drool escaping from his open mouth.

 

The Night Elf was down on his knees, his head and wrists locked into place in a metal pillory. His legs were kept wide apart by a spreader bar tied to his ankles, a chain connected to the middle of the bar preventing him from lifting up his legs.

 

Satthan walked around the prone figure once, noting the way his body was propped up, his head kept at the proper angle for use. He smiled, looking over at his familiar, “I like this display.”

 

“And it makes sure that every part of him is useful,” Oberi added. “You can fuck his mouth or his ass and you still get enough room to play with his cock whenever you want to.”

 

“You were always a clever Incubus, Oberi.”

 

The familiar giggled at his master's praise, humming in delight before approaching, stealing a kiss from him. “Always the flatterer, master.”

 

The Night Elf moaned, drool spilling from his gagged mouth.

 


End file.
